Accidentally in Love
by xDoubleIndemnity
Summary: A year in the lives of thirteen-year-old Bellatrix Black and fourteen-year-old Rodolphus Lestrange at Hogwarts, in which there is adversity, mischief, denial, and falling in love. Please R&R!
1. When We First Met

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_We feel things that we can't explain  
__If we try hard we just might."_ – Automatic Loveletter

**---**

**Bellatrix Black**

Bellatrix makes her way down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, fuming silently. She can still hear Mother's voice ringing in her ears: _'Act more ladylike, Bellatrix. Why can't you be more like Narcissa? She knows how to behave properly…_' and so on, until she wants to scream from frustration.

As of now, she is unable to find some poor victim to take her anger out on. She decides to settle for the next person she finds. Hopefully, it will be a Mudblood who deserves it just on account of its existence. However, as if everyone had been warned in advance of her anger, the corridor is completely empty. She finally reaches the compartment that she usually sits in, chosen for its quiet and lack of proximity to the annoying, chattering people she despises.

Unfortunately, it is already occupied - by none other than Rodolphus Lestrange. Though they knew each other by name and appearance, they have never been able to become anything other than acquaintances - definitely not a relation close enough for him to be allowed to occupy her compartment. Opening the doors with a violent slam, she stands in the threshold without saying a word. Tearing his eyes away from the window to look at her, he raises an eyebrow. "And what may I do for you, Ms. Black?" He asks condescendingly.

If it is anything that Bellatrix hates more than having something that rightfully belongs to her taken away, it is being looked down on. Both things have already been done in the last minute. Scowling, she snaps, "Get out of my compartment."

He stands, but only to approach her. In a tone that suggests he is surprised to be challenged, he drawls, "Really, I don't recall seeing your name anywhere."

She grits her teeth. In the past, she has made it abundantly clear that this compartment is hers, and no one has dared to challenge her on it. She is feared for her temper and family background. Most people would rather choose to let her have her way than antagonize her. Except for him.

They both seem to realize that neither of them wants to leave the privacy of the compartment, but one of them will end up doing so. Making the foolish assumption that it will be her, he suggests mockingly, "Really, calm down. I'm sure that some unfortunate Mudblood will take you in, despite how annoying you are."

She gives up any pretense of being ladylike and fixes him with one of her infamous glares. How dare he make such a disgusting suggestion? He is clearly insinuating that she, a daughter of the Noble House of Black, would stoop low enough to socialize with _Mudbloods_.

She fingers her wand, which is hidden in her school robes, but she hesitates in drawing it. She doesn't particularly want to get in trouble on the first day. But another glance at that insufferable smirk is enough to rid her of some of her doubts- some, but not all. She slowly removes the hold she has on her wand as she decides against hexing him.

Instead, she punches him in the mouth.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Special thanks to my beta, Jacalyn Hyde. She is awesome. =]  
Lyrics-wise, Bella doesn't understand why Rodolphus infuriates her so much, and vice-versa. I hope that wasn't confusing. Please R&R!


	2. Silence

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_Come over and say nothing  
__Silence is everything."_ – Aly & AJ

---

**Bellatrix Black**

There is a stunned silence, as Bellatrix watches Rodolphus gingerly touch his split lip. When his fingers come away with a faint trace of blood, he curses loudly, "Bloody hell, Black!"

She, on the other hand, is too busy picturing his facial expression in reaction to being punched by her. A slow grin spreads across her face as she recalls the I-dare-you look that preceded the punch by a few seconds, one that suggested he didn't think she had the nerve to do it. And the look that appeared after…it was priceless, and completely indescribable.

When she snaps out of her daze, she realizes that he is no longer addressing her as 'Ms. Black'. She finds it slightly amusing that he thinks dropping the prefix from her name will do anything to faze her.

Probably noticing how pleased she looks, Rodolphus seems to feel the need to ruin it. Fixing her with an annoyed look, he remarks stubbornly, "You _do_ realize that I'm still not leaving this compartment, don't you?"

She instinctively strikes out at him again, but this time he is quicker on the uptake; he grabs her wrist mere seconds before she makes any contact. Hissing in frustration, she tries repeating the action with her left arm, but he stops her again. For several seconds, Bellatrix attempts to free herself, while Rodolphus is doing all he can to prevent her escape.

Just as Bellatrix is considering stomping on his foot so that he will let her go, an authoritative voice interrupts them. "Excuse me."

They both freeze in their struggling and slowly turn towards the doors of the compartment. Bellatrix curses under her breath; it's a Gryffindor Prefect. He looks to be a fifth year, and, from the serious expression on his face, Bellatrix can tell that he is eager to show off his newly given authority. He adds, "I believe it's against the rules for students to shove each other around. Both of you should expect to be reported for disorderly conduct when we arrive."

After the Prefect leaves their compartment, they both remain unmoving for several seconds. Suddenly aware of how ridiculous they look, Bellatrix shoves him away from her with all of her strength, and watches in satisfaction as he stumbles a step before regaining his footing. Refusing to even look at him, she flounces over to the window seat that Rodolphus had occupied prior to their spat. Staring out the window sullenly, she hears muttering that seems to consist mostly of invectives, most likely directed at her. From the corner of her eye, she sees Rodolphus slip into the opposite seat.

There is utter silence throughout the rest of the journey.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Jacalyn Hyde will now officially be known as the Amazing Beta! Fear her! LOL jk. But she is amazing.  
Reviews are love. Please R&R!


	3. Let the Flames Begin

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Carmen est non mei (Song is not mine).

---

"_I give it all my oxygen  
__To let the flames begin."_ - Paramore

---

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

As soon as they had gotten off the Hogwarts Express, they had been ordered to report to Professor McGonagall's office. Now, as Bellatrix glowers at him silently, he tries his best to ignore her.

Scowling to himself, Rodolphus curses his bad luck. If it had been one of the Slytherin Prefects who caught them, he and Bellatrix could have easily gotten away with their spat. It would not have been difficult to persuade him or her to look the other way. Instead, their fight had to be witnessed by a nosy Gryffindor.

"Now, I don't know what came over you two, but such behavior simply cannot be tolerated. Now, as for Slytherin…"

Taking a momentary break from her sulking, Bellatrix interrupts, in her most assertive voice, "Excuse me, Professor. But may I point out that when this – incident occurred, the school term had not begun yet. Technically, Slytherin shouldn't lose any House points."

Rodolphus reluctantly gives her some credit. Despite how impulsive she has proven to be, her reasoning is surprisingly logical.

After a slight pause, Professor McGonagall replies warily, "Then I suppose you two may return to the feast." When they both jump out of their seats, she warns, "Don't let there be a next time."

"We won't," they both say at the same time. _Yeah, we won't,_ Rodolphus thinks, … _get caught, that is._ A quick glance at Bellatrix's face is enough to conclude that she is thinking the same thing.

Just when he thinks that they will be able to get away without any sort of punishment, Professor McGonagall adds, "And furthermore, I expect for both of you to attend detention with me tomorrow evening."

Before Rodolphus can protest, Bellatrix complains loudly, "But _Professor_…"

"There will be no arguments, Ms. Black. And the same to you, Mr. Lestrange," she interjects brusquely.

After deciding that pleading their case is a lost cause, they dejectedly leave the office. To break the silence, Rodolphus offers a compliment grudgingly, "Brilliant thinking in there."

She comments sourly, "I just didn't want Slytherin to lose points for something that was utterly your fault."

"My fault?! You have a lot of nerve, Black," he says through gritted teeth. In his entire life, he has never met such an exasperating person.

"Yes, I know. Too bad I can't say the same about you," she jibes.

They arrive at the Great Hall, and they quickly separate to opposite places at the Slytherin table. He sits down besides his younger brother, who immediately asks, "Whatever happened to your lip?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he mutters disagreeably. Rabastan shrugs and returns his attention to the feast. Rodolphus tries to do the same, but finds his attention fixated on his newest adversary, who is busy chatting with her sister. Then, as if sensing his gaze, she looks up. Never letting her eyes leave his, she leans closer to Narcissa and says something before bursting into laughter. Bellatrix reaches for her goblet of pumpkin juice, and raises it to him with a knowing smirk before taking a sip.

He guesses that she is mocking his split lip, and can only glare at her, though he suspects it makes him look very petty. He silently swears to get back at her – perhaps, at their impending detention. _We'll see who will be toasting who then,_ he thinks determinedly.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Jacalyn Hyde meus Beta est. (IDK, I feel like putting my Latin class to good use.) And I would have updated this as soon as the site started working again, but I had too much homework. =/ Also, I have a huge chunk of words in my profile that basically says I don't listen to J.K. Rowling. Meaning, Andromeda is the oldest by several years (seven or eight), and Narcissa is a year younger than Bellatrix. I have never used the "canon" ages, and I don't plan on starting now. Cheers.


	4. Who Knows

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine. It's not yours either, so that comforts me.

**---**

"_There's always a brand new day  
__Who knows what could happen?" – Avril Lavigne_

---

**Bellatrix Black**

After the Welcoming Feast, Bellatrix proceeds to the Slytherin Common Room with her sister in tow. Her stormy mood has faded, and, for once, she finds herself able to tolerate Narcissa's constant chattering. Finally, they are standing in front of the wall that is the entrance to their common room. For a few seconds, Bellatrix continues to listen to Narcissa's incessant talking, but, when her sister stops to take a breath, she interrupts abruptly, "I don't plan on standing here all night, Cissy. _What_ is the password?"

Her eyes widening in surprise, Narcissa says sheepishly, "I forgot that you weren't present when they told us." Turning to the slab, she declares authoritatively, "_Pure-blood_." It slides open slowly, and they quickly make their way through the dimly-lit passage.

"Don't remind me," Bellatrix complains before taking a seat on one of the extremely comfortable couches that are scattered around the Common Room. "I still have to attend detention tomorrow. With _Rodolphus Lestrange,_" she spits out his name like it is poisonous.

"I don't know why you're feeling so resentful. You did punch him," Narcissa points out, reasonably.

"He's the one who provoked me," she protests defensively.

"I'm sure," Narcissa replies slowly, disbelief clouding her voice. She is no stranger to her older sister's antics. Chances are that Rodolphus Lestrange had just fallen victim to Bellatrix's infamous temper.

Refusing to accept that Narcissa is probably right to doubt her, Bellatrix leaps to her feet and offers a curt "good night" to her sister before making her way to her dormitory.

As she approaches her bed, someone behind her remarks softly, "I heard you fought Rodolphus Lestrange today."

Bellatrix turns to the girl. It is blonde-haired Alecto, the female half of the Carrow twins. As she does to most people she encounters, Bellatrix fixes the other teenager's appearance with the utmost scrutiny. Though Alecto is far from unattractive, her looks can't hold a candle to Bellatrix's own. Then again, most people's looks can't. She smirks at the thought; her patented Black good looks are just one of the many advantages she has possessed from birth. "Yeah," she replies suspiciously.

"He doesn't seem that bad to me," Alecto adds cautiously.

"Oh, what do you know?" Bellatrix snaps, annoyed by the other girl's nosiness. Instead of picking a fight, Alecto shrugs and returns to preparing for bed.

With that interruption taken care of, her thoughts return to Rodolphus Lestrange. An unwilling smile crosses her lips. She cannot deny that the prospect of a worthy adversary intrigues her. She finds herself strangely impatient for tomorrow to arrive - a brand new day is sure to bring more challenges. And she can hardly wait.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Jacalyn Hyde seems to want everyone to know that she gets to read whatever I write before everyone else. A perk of being my Beta. Then she proceeds to stick out her tongue immaturely. LOL jk. Yay! The introduction of Alecto Carrow! Please R&R!


	5. One Little Victory

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_The measure of the moment  
__In a difference of degree  
__Just one little victory."_ - Rush

---

**Bellatrix Black**

The next morning in the Great Hall, Bellatrix munches on a piece of toast, thoughtfully studying her schedule while blocking out Narcissa's chattering. _Although there is much to be desired in the usual classes, _she decides, _… at least there is Ancient Runes and Arithmancy to look forward to this year. _Suddenly, Narcissa taps her arm and demands childishly, "Bella, are you even listening to me?"

Letting a false smile spread across her features, Bellatrix responds with a well-practiced assurance, "Of course, Cissy."

"Then what did I say?" Narcissa challenges suspiciously.

Vaguely recalling an exasperated tone directed at a schedule, Bellatrix guesses, "You wish you could take electives."

Narcissa nods in confirmation and continues, "I mean, even a course like Divination sounds so much more interesting…" and so on. Bellatrix returns to her musings and her breakfast until the bell rings, signaling the beginning of classes.

Bellatrix quickly makes her way to the third-floor Charms classroom. She slips into a seat besides another third-year, Steven Avery, whom she has found in the past to be much too meek for her liking. True to her thoughts, he greets her but shows no indication of initiating an actual conversation. She sighs resignedly. She is so busy thinking about how bored she is that it takes her a few seconds to notice that someone is standing behind her. She turns, and, seeing who it is, hisses, "What are you doing here?"

Rodolphus Lestrange replies haughtily, "Don't you know anything, Black? There was a notice that said that fourth years will attend classes with third years on certain days to aid in preparation for the O.W.L.S. next year."

She opens her mouth to make an insulting comment, but Rodolphus goes to take a seat in the aisle behind her, just as Professor Flitwick calls the class to order.

"Now, don't think you can forget everything that you've learned after the final exams. The O.W.L.S. will cover everything that is taught to you from prior years. Today, to see how much you remember, we will have a review and I'll award House points for correct answers. Now, for starters, who can tell me the incantation and wand movement of the Levitation Charm?" Professor Flitwick asks.

Bellatrix's hand is in the air almost before he finishes the question. Charms is just one of the many subjects that she is especially proficient in. Professor Flitwick spots her and says, "Yes, Ms. Black?"

"'_Wingardium Leviosa'_, and the 'swish and flick' motion," she answers confidently.

"Very well, five points for Slytherin. What charm's incantation is _'Rictusempra,'_ and what is its effect?"

Bellatrix is a little slower on the uptake this time, and Professor Flitwick's gaze has already fallen on someone behind her. "Mr. Lestrange?"

"The Tickling Charm, and it causes a person to laugh uncontrollably," Rodolphus drawls.

"Correct, another five points for Slytherin. Now, what is…?"

The class period continues with Rodolphus and her competing to see who can earn more points for correctly answered questions. Occasionally, an audacious Hufflepuff manages to break their point-earning streak, but there are no interruptions from Slytherin students - they are too busy hiding their glee.

After another question, Bellatrix adds five more points to her score. _That's forty-five points for me, forty points for Rodolphus,_ she realizes smugly.

"Now, my final question is at N.E.W.T. level. I will award ten points to anyone who can tell me about Protean Charms," Professor Flitwick declares.

There is a long pause before Rodolphus says hesitantly, "It a charm that links several objects together through a common purpose."

Not wanting to be outdone, Bellatrix blurts out something she recalls from an advanced book she has read once. "But in the curriculum, because a change in one object changes the shape of the others, it qualifies as Transfiguration, not Charms."

Professor Flitwick smiles, "My, aren't we eager learners today. Very well, twenty points for Slytherin, and that concludes our class today, children."

As everyone prepares to leave, she hears mumbled protests from the other side of the room. She shrugs – she cares very little about a bunch of Hufflepuffs. On the other hand…she turns to Rodolphus, making sure he can see the victorious gleam in her eyes. He purposely ignores her before striding out of the room. She has to resist the urge to laugh aloud at his actions and her own mocking thoughts. _Aw, poor Rodolphus, losing to a girl…_

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Jacalyn Hyde, my dear Beta, this story wouldn't be the same without you. Does anyone have any suggestions for scenes? Ask and you (may) receive. I'm in a very good mood right now. First snow day in 5 years! =)


	6. Your Secrets

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song does not belong to me.

---

"_I won't tell your secrets  
__Your secrets are safe with me."_ – Alicia Keys

---

**Narcissa Black**

After Herbology class, Narcissa slowly makes her way back to the school from Greenhouse Three, doing her best to hide her annoyance. Though Professor Sprout insists that second-years deal with less lecturing and more dangerous flora, Narcissa does not like the class any better than she did last year. She still hates the idea of dealing with all that dirt and grime. Although Herbology will probably become useful later in life, a proper lady would never choose to care for plants and fungi.

She desperately wishes that she could drop Herbology and take some other course, though that would not be allowed until her sixth year. Even if she couldn't drop it, she would be happy just taking something more interesting to balance out her schedule. Like she had told Bellatrix earlier – though her sister probably wasn't listening – she would prefer something more conceptual, like Divination.

When she goes into the Entrance Hall, there is a large crowd of students near the giant hourglasses that keeps track of how many points each House has earned. Narcissa walks over curiously to see what everyone is looking at. After several unsuccessful attempts at a polite "excuse me," she tries again in a much louder voice, one she rarely uses. The people recognize her – but probably just as the sister of Bellatrix Black - and part to let her through. Her eyes widen when she sees what everyone else does – Slytherin is in the lead by a considerable margin. Someone behind her moans miserably, "How is that even possible? A _hundred-and-five_ point increase in one morning?"

A small smile spreads across her face, and, slipping from the crowd, she continues making her way to the Slytherin Common Room. When she is almost there, she hears someone calling her before said person dashes over to her side. It is Bellatrix, who smiles radiantly at her. Narcissa has trouble recalling the last time her sister looked this happy to see her. Seeing that her sister is slightly out of breath, Narcissa speaks first. "Bella, do you know what happened to the House points?"

Bellatrix smirks at her proudly. "Only that the credit goes to yours truly." After a slight pause, she frowns and adds grudgingly, "And Rodolphus Lestrange."

Narcissa suspects that anyone other than herself would have missed the grudging respect in Bellatrix's tone. It is extremely rare for Bellatrix to actually consider someone her equal. _How Rodolphus Lestrange ever managed that, I'll never know,_ she wonders. _Perhaps it is his willingness to argue with her, not to bend to her will - Bellatrix always did love a heated spat._

Her mind immediately goes to a certain cousin of theirs, to the time before Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, before Bellatrix had begun to shun him for not being sorted into Slytherin, like she had been a year earlier. But that was much different – Sirius' disposition, like Bellatrix's, was an infamous trait of their own House. And Sirius is only argumentative because he enjoys riling up his family, especially his temperamental cousin.

But Rodolphus Lestrange had no such reason to challenge Bellatrix and yet, from what Bellatrix tells her, he seems to enjoy doing so. Although his motive isn't clear to her, something else is - Bellatrix might have finally met her match.

They enter the common room and something on the notice board catches Bellatrix's attention. Bellatrix walks over, and, after staring at it for a moment, gestures excitedly for Narcissa to come closer. She does, and silently reads the notice before exclaiming, "Oh, Bella, you can't be serious. You want to try out for _Quidditch_? That's so dangerous! What will Mother say?"

Giving her a look, Bellatrix says confidently, "Nothing, because you are not going to tell her. And even if you did, she couldn't stop me. I won't be all proper and lady-like and _good,_" she is saying this last part like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

Narcissa opens her mouth and then abruptly closes it in silent resignation. Once Bellatrix has made up her mind to act, nothing can break her resolution. As Narcissa muses on this, Bellatrix adds, "Actually, now that I think about it, don't tell anyone. It will be our little secret, hmm?"

Used to giving her sister what she wants, Narcissa nods obediently. Bellatrix offers her a genuine smile. "You're simply darling, Cissy. What would I do without you?"

In silent response to Bellatrix's question, Narcissa thinks amusedly, _Oh, I don't know, Bella. Perhaps you'd spontaneously combust because there would be no one around to calm you down when you're in one of your rages. Or you'd just lose your temper twice as often and offend twice the usual amount of people because there wouldn't be anyone to provide a voice of reason._ Aloud, Narcissa sighs in mock exasperation at her sister but returns the smile anyways.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Isn't Narcissa the cutest thing? LOL, I love her, but all the times that I mentioned her before, all she does is chatter incessantly. My point is that she is capable of her own thoughts. And if I wasn't obvious enough, Sirius (and the rest of the Marauders) is a year younger than Bellatrix. Unlike J.K. Rowling, I refuse to believe that Bellatrix could have been so much older than Sirius. Also, I solemnly swear that this story will pick up its pace one of these days. And please R&R!


	7. Deny, Deny, Deny

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song does not belong to me.

---

"_There's only three things left now I can do  
__Deny, deny, deny._" - Brooks & Dunn

---

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

After a quick dinner and a visit to the library to look up his latest assignment, Rodolphus returns to his dormitory, only to find that Evan Rosier is already there. He is sitting in his bed, boringly flipping through a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_, looking like he'd rather be doing anything else. When Evan looks up to see Rodolphus, he slams the book shut and tosses it aside. Looking relieved at getting a momentary break from studying, Evan asks, "Where were you, anyways? I looked everywhere."

Rodolphus raises a skeptical eyebrow and the other boy amends ineptly, "Well, not everywhere. But I did look in the most likely places."

"I was in the library," he explains.

Giving him a lingering look, Evan utters doubtfully, "Already? Careful, Lestrange, at this rate, you'll actually find yourself _liking_ schoolwork. Speaking of which, how was your first day? Dreadfully boring, I suppose?"

Rodolphus tosses his bag onto his floor and sprawls onto his bed. He doesn't bother changing out of his school robes though; he still has a detention to attend later. He replies casually, "You could say that. But I am finding the new arrangements to be quite interesting. I ended up having Charms with a bunch of third-years."

After a few seconds of comprehending this fact, Evan says with a knowing smirk, "Oh, I understand. Interesting, huh? Would this bunch of third-years include a certain Bellatrix Black?"

Rodolphus fixes his friend with a faux annoyed look. "What has your filthy mind come up with now?"

"Not a thing." Stretching, he continues lazily, "But it's Bellatrix Black. Let's just say she has done a good job of growing up this summer." Seeing Rodolphus' unconvinced look, he tries again. "Come on, don't try to tell me that you haven't noticed how bloody attractive she has become."

"I haven't thought about it," Rodolphus says tightly. He has not noticed anything except how maddening Bellatrix is. He has paid no attention to how her curves were starting to blossom into those of a woman. And he most certainly has not noticed how her dark hair cascades down her back in long curls. Not really any particularly shade of brown, more of a black that brought out the maximum appeal of her gray eyes. He mentally growls to himself, trying to convince himself not to think of such ridiculous thoughts.

Evan snorts. "I don't believe you, and neither will anyone else. I heard that Parkinson and Rookwood, among many others, are already considering asking her to Hogsmeade next weekend. And we haven't even taken into account those that wouldn't dare ask her, which is basically anyone who isn't a pureblood in Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"It is of no concern to me," Rodolphus responds, digging through his bag for anything to distract himself from the current conversation. He decides on his copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_, which, after opening it to a random chapter, he discovers does nothing to block out Evan's voice. Rodolphus resignedly closes the book and turns his attention back to the other boy, who does not seem to notice that he had momentarily lacked an audience for his musings.

Running a hand absentmindedly through his hair, Evan continues, "Well, for now, it's not my concern either. I wouldn't dream of being the first to try and get her attention. I think you might have been in France at the time, but during one of those recent summer gatherings, Ms. Black broke Pucey's nose just for stealing a kiss. Yeah, it would be wise to wait awhile."

Realizing that Evan seems to have run out of things to say in his monologue regarding Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus abruptly changes the subject. He comments nonchalantly, "Instead of wasting your time with non-intellectual thoughts, you might want to try studying once in a while. Who knows? You might even manage to get an 'Acceptable' in a couple of your O.W.L.s."

Evan rolls his eyes. "Very funny, Lestrange - like I need to study to earn an 'Outstanding' in every subject." He picks up his book again, and, without looking, flips to a random page. "However, I'll humor you."

Rodolphus glances over at him and fights an amused smile. "You already have." Faking an exasperated sigh, he adds, "By the way, Rosier, you're holding the book upside-down."

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: I'm back! I don't think I've been away for that long, but it feels like it. I would have updated earlier, but I got sick. I'm currently fighting a fever and hyped up on antibiotics. –puppy dog look- You know what would make me feel better? A nice shiny review. And thank the heavens for my beta Jacalyn Hyde. This chapter would be in even worse condition without her. Isn't Rodolphus in denial such an amusing thing? And darn, I never intended it, but I'm starting to like Rosier, though he's a bit of a jerk, methinks. If Bellatrix wasn't reserved for Roddy, I would let Rosier have her, LOL.


	8. It's All Your Fault

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_It's all, it's all, it's all your fault  
__Blame it on you, only on yourself  
__Can't blame anybody else._" – Wild Orchid

---

**Minerva McGonagall**

When Minerva makes her way to her classroom, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange are already waiting for her, glaring at each other with a frightening intensity. It seems that their earlier incident has forged an adversity between the two. She fights the urge to sigh as she realizes that this hostility can lead to nothing but trouble.

Minerva wordlessly opens the door and leads them to the back of the classroom. She gestures towards a large box – which is filled with an assorted number of snuffboxes, most in various stages of incomplete transfigurations - and a mesh cage on a desk. She explains, "For your detention, you will untransfigure these snuffboxes back into mice. Then, you will transfer the mice into that cage. You may leave once you're done."

After informing the pair of their task, Minerva walks briskly towards her desk, where she has a large stack of ungraded essays that she can work on. Over years of teaching, multitasking has become a helpful habit of hers; she can get her work done and supervise her students at the same time.

As she sits down, she hears the soft muttering of incantations and she gives a mental nod of approval. Picking up a quill, she settles down to her own task. As she presses the tip of her quill to the first roll of parchment, she finds her thoughts returning to the two students in the classroom.

Bellatrix Black. The girl has enough intellect to have been a Ravenclaw and enough audacity to have been a Gryffindor. But there is no denying that Ms. Black is a Slytherin in heart and mind. Minerva has heard rumors about the girl's distasteful actions and attitude towards Muggle-borns, as well as the reputation she is acquiring as someone to be reckoned with. A small part of her worries - there should be no way that a thirteen-year-old girl should inspire such reverence and fear among her peers.

And Rodolphus Lestrange. As much as they would probably deny it, given their current opinion of each other, his temperament is similar to Ms. Black's. He, like the children of many pureblood families, seems to grow up faster than children from other backgrounds.

Abruptly, Minerva decides that she'd better stop such musings and continues with the task at hand. Trying to clear her mind, she reaches for the cup of hot tea that is perched on the corner of her desk. Just as she brings it up to her lips, an indignant shriek from the back of the room almost makes her spill the scorching liquid down the front of her robes.

"Ow, watch it, you clumsy _idiot_! You stepped on my foot!"

Even from across the room, the insincerity in Mr. Lestrange's voice is evident. "Was that your foot? My _earnest_ apologies."

Then again, as she quickly sets the untouched cup of tea back onto her desk, she realizes that she might just have to rethink her previous thoughts. For students that she has just finished establishing to be mature for their age, they are acting quite childish. "Ms. Black, Mr. Lestrange," she warns.

As the evening goes by, Minerva soon discovers that the previous outburst is only the beginning. The next incident occurs when Ms. Black drops a mouse onto the floor and it promptly scurries away from her, forcing the Lestrange boy to catch it, and, in the process, fall flat on his face. Then, in retaliation, Mr. Lestrange drops a snuffbox onto Ms. Black's head, causing her to yelp in a rather unladylike manner before she realizes it's not a mouse. And so on.

Each time, Minerva has to stop her own work to reprimand them both. In an effort to get them to behave themselves, she begins taking points from Slytherin. However, neither of them seems very concerned about it, which defeats the purpose of her idea. She can do nothing except chasten herself for even thinking that this would be a peaceful and quiet evening.

After two long and relentless hours, during which Minerva has to admit that she is mildly impressed by their creativity and stamina, she watches in utter relief as Mr. Lestrange untransfigures the last snuffbox. Keeping her voice even, she tells them curtly, "You may now return to your dormitories."

They both try to leave the room as quickly as possible. As if Minerva isn't troubled enough, there is a slight _THUD_ as they run into each other; both determined to get through the doorway first. Minerva silently buries her face in her hands, not even bothering to say anything. When she musters up the courage to look up again, they are gone.

After sitting at her desk for several more minutes, she concludes that she has probably done herself a disservice by giving detention to this particular duo. Then, Minerva looks down to see the stack of mostly ungraded essays and her cup of tea, long gone cold. She shakes her head resignedly as she concludes, _No, Minerva. Not probably. You __**definitely**__ did yourself a disservice._

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ YAY for betas! Especially Jacalyn Hyde. Anyways, who feels sorry for Professor McGonagall in this chapter? I would if I wasn't so busy laughing. Reviews would be appreciated.


	9. No One Really Wins

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_No one really wins this time  
__In the endless fight of grace and pride._" – Copeland

---

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

For the next three weeks, he and Bellatrix bring about a never-ending cycle of gaining, losing, and regaining House points. As entertaining as this is, Rodolphus has begun to desire something less routine, something more daring and innovative. He secretly suspects that Bellatrix feels the same way as he does.

This is the reason why he is gazing intently at Bellatrix as she receives her daily post, which, rumor has it, usually consists of love letters and invitations. He does not understand why, but he is vastly amused to watch her toss the mail aside – like she does every morning – without a second glance. She pauses when she finds an unmarked letter, simply addressed to 'Bellatrix,' without any of the formality that she, no doubt, usually receives with all of her other correspondence.

Making sure that no one is paying attention to her, Bellatrix opens it quickly. As she skims the contents of the message – which simply says: '_I challenge you to a duel in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. – R.T.L.' _–a slow grin starts to spread across her face. She looks up to find his gaze and she nonchalantly nods once to signify her agreement, despite the risk that they will be taking by being out of bed past curfew. Satisfied, Rodolphus turns back to his breakfast, though the prospect of tonight's meeting never completely leaves his mind.

--

When Rodolphus manages to sneak up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, he finds Bellatrix has already arrived, looking annoyed at being kept waiting. Instead of initiating any sort of small talk, Rodolphus draws his wand and states, "First one knocked off their feet loses the duel."

Bellatrix nods and grins, her eyes shining with excitement. "Let's do it." She draws her wand so quickly that Rodolphus barely manages to dodge the Leg-Locker Curse she sends his way. Eying her warily, he responds with a Body-Bind Curse that misses her by several inches, and the duel officially begins.

As they duel, Rodolphus finds himself studying his newest adversary, and has to admit that he is mildly impressed. Although he has more experience, Bellatrix is much quicker than he is, easily dodging and darting his spells in a manner that quickly becomes infuriating. As for her dueling technique… Bellatrix duels like she is dancing, gracefully light on her feet, and twirling and twisting this way and that; she also manages to add her own style, her own distinctive signature each tiny flick, lift, and twist of her wand.

In an attempt to disarm her, he cries, "_Expelliamus!_" Bellatrix freezes where she stands, and, for a second, Rodolphus thinks that she is panicking. Instead, she shouts, "_Protego,_" and he has to throw himself to the ground to avoid being hit by his own spell. Rodolphus quickly sends a Trip Jinx in her direction, causing Bellatrix to stumble and giving him the chance to get back on his feet. She regains her footing, and the duel commences furiously. Soon, the duel captures all of their attention, and they are oblivious to anything else.

After a quick feint, Rodolphus yells, "_Impedimenta,"_ just as Bellatrix darts forward and cries, "_Depulso!"_ Both spells hit their respective targets, and Rodolphus finds himself being knocked off his feet and landing with a painful crash. He cranes his head up to see that Bellatrix has hit the floor as well. Sitting up, Bellatrix winces, her cheeks slightly flushed, as she stares at him speechlessly for several seconds. She finally says, "I suppose we'll call this a draw."

Rodolphus forces himself awkwardly to his feet. "I suppose we will." Walking over to her, he extends a hand, and, after staring at it for a long time, Bellatrix takes it, letting him help her to her feet. Suddenly, feeling very self-conscious of their joined hands, Rodolphus releases her quickly and states, "Let's go before we get caught."

"It's a bit late for that," a familiar voice comments. Rodolphus and Bellatrix both freeze as they turn to see Professor Slughorn, who adds with a theatric shake of his head, "I'm afraid I'll have to take fifty points from Slytherin."

Rodolphus is only partly paying attention to Professor Slughorn because he is also focused on Bellatrix; half-worried that she will makes things worse with her seeming inability to keep her mouth shut at any given moment. This fear proves to be justified when she opens her mouth to argue, and Rodolphus 'accidentally' steps on her foot, causing her to yelp and glare at him. He suspects that it is the fact that they are in the presence of a Professor that keeps her from inflicting him with serious bodily harm.

Slughorn raises an eyebrow at this strange behavior but makes no comment. After a slight pause, he says thoughtfully, "I am, however, inviting the both of you to join the Slug Club. You'll be notified of the next meeting."

After he leaves, they turn to each other confusedly. Bellatrix looks like she has forgotten about how he had stepped on her foot a few minutes earlier. She excitedly blurts out, "The Slug Club! Do you have any idea what that means? He thinks that I – that we have prestige and talent!"

Rodolphus looks at her skeptically. "Either that, or he finally realizes that we have connections. I'll bet that he made the invitations based on our families' societal and political influences."

Bellatrix frowns. "Don't be an idiot. If that was the reason, why would he wait until now?" Scoffing as she turns to leave, she adds, "Besides, if it was based on family connections, why the hell would he ask you?"

Rodolphus scowls, thinking, _Note to self: Think everything over twice before speaking in the presence of Bellatrix Black_. Although he has to admit that the Blacks are much more prodigious than the Lestranges, his own family is hardly unknown; his bloodline traces back almost as many generations as hers does. This, of course, seems to make no difference to Bellatrix.

As they start descending from the Astronomy Tower, Rodolphus frowns slightly; he had expected a victory, and Bellatrix – judging from the pout she is trying to hide but failing – probably had also expected to win their duel, but he has to admit that neither of them actually won. Although, they _did_ both get invitations to the supposedly remarkable Slug Club… Rodolphus shrugs, he is not particularly concerned about it, as Bellatrix seems to be. Although, when he recalls the highly enjoyable duel he just participated in, a reluctant smile plays on his lips as he concludes, _Well, the night wasn't a __**total**__ waste._

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ This chapter is credited to Slave2Writing, who suggested that our favorite duo should duel. And for those who weren't around when I decided on Rodolphus' middle name (like my darling beta, Jacalyn Hyde), it's Tristian (name symbolism: "bold," of French origin, similar to Tristan; in Arthurian legend, a Knight of the Round Table and tragic hero of the medieval tale Tristram and Isolde). Please R&R!


	10. She's the Kind of Trouble

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_She's the kind of trouble that I don't mind._" – Brooks and Dunn

---

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

Rodolphus cannot refrain from wincing as he observes the proceedings of the Quidditch try-outs. He can not understand how finding a new Chaser can be so difficult. Yet, a better part of the day has already passed by, and there has not been anyone good enough to ensure winning the Quidditch Cup. _The worst part is_, Rodolphus thinks, _that if we are unable to find anyone, reclaiming last year's position as Beater is pointless. Why bother playing if we won't be able to win?_

"Lestrange," someone calls. Rodolphus turns to see Lucius Malfoy – a fifth-year and Chaser – approaching him from the other half of the Quidditch pitch. Looking slightly pained, Malfoy asks, "How are things proceeding from this side of the field?"

"I suspect just as badly as the side you just came from," Rodolphus suggests dryly.

Malfoy winces, sighing heavily. "I was afraid of that. I was just hoping it would somehow seem better from a different angle."

Suddenly, Rodolphus sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun, he turns to get a better look. He sees a slim figure, broom in hand, with long dark hair… _Wait. No way, no __**frigging**__ way,_ Rodolphus thinks disbelievingly. But there is no mistake. Without thinking, Rodolphus blurts out, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Bellatrix sighs in annoyance, tapping her foot impatiently. "What does it look like?"

During this exchange, Aloysius Yaxley – their Captain and other Chaser – strides up to them and barks at Malfoy, "What is she doing here?" Rodolphus can't help but shake his head resignedly at Yaxley's constant solemnity. Rodolphus understands the reason though; Yaxley is already in his seventh-year, and this is his last shot at winning the Quidditch Cup and redeeming himself after last year's humiliating loss to Gryffindor.

Miffed at being ignored, Bellatrix interjects loudly, "I want to try out."

Yaxley scoffs at her. "Impossible."

"Why?" she demands.

Looking surprised to be questioned, there is a slight pause before Yaxley states, "You're a girl."

"My, what a startling revelation," Bellatrix snaps sarcastically. "And so what? There are girls on the other teams."

Yaxley just continues to stare at her. Finally, he says, "Not Slytherin."

Malfoy sneers. "Oh, go away, Bellatrix. What could a little girl like you have to offer?" From what Rodolphus has heard, Malfoy and Bellatrix have had very few encounters throughout the years, but all of them had resulted in animosity.

Bellatrix is speechless with fury, looking torn between shouting and hexing the blonde boy, or, perhaps, both. On the other hand, behind the anger, Rodolphus recognizes the determined gleam in her eyes, the same look she had during last week's duel. He sighs inwardly, thinking, _She deserves a chance, at least._ Rodolphus drawls, "Come on, Yaxley. Just let her try out." They all turn to him incredulously, and Bellatrix looks almost grateful before he adds with a smirk, "It will be quite entertaining to watch her fall flat on her face."

Bellatrix opens her mouth to retort but is interrupted by a resigned Yaxley. "Fine. Follow me." He mounts his broom and takes off into the air, followed by an eager Bellatrix.

Several minutes after a practice game begins, Rodolphus grudgingly admits that Bellatrix is a decent flyer with uncannily accurate aim. Turning to the blonde boy casually, he asks, "So, Malfoy, what would you say to having a girl on the team?"

"You don't really think that Yaxley will let her?"

Rodolphus shrugs. Malfoy raises an eyebrow, and with a voice full of disapproval, says, "I, for one, don't think so. I've always said that there are some things girls should stay away from. Quidditch is one of them."

At this moment, Yaxley and Bellatrix land in front of them. Although Bellatrix's hair is mussed and her cheeks are red, her eyes are sparkling with excitement. Yaxley, looking down at the younger girl, announces abruptly, "Black, you're on the team."

"What?" Lucius exclaims loudly, while Bellatrix nods nonchalantly, as if she knew she would get in all along. "A girl on the team?! That's unacceptable--"

Yaxley turns to him sharply, cutting the other boy off. "We need the best for this team if we're ever going to consider winning the Cup. Although the fact that it happens to be a girl is unfortunate" – Bellatrix scowls – "I am willing to make an allowance. And if I am, so will you. Do I make myself clear, Malfoy?"

Malfoy nods very stiffly. Gesturing towards a group of hopeful students on the other side of the field, Yaxley continues, "Now, make yourself useful and tell those people – excluding the few I mentioned earlier, I might consider them as alternates – that they didn't make the team." Malfoy mutters under his breath as he marches off, seething silently. Yaxley has made his point very clear. Bellatrix is staying and nothing said will be able to change this fact, including how possibly annoying and troublesome she can be, Rodolphus realizes. As if Bellatrix hears his thoughts, she flashes Rodolphus a superior smile.

However, Rodolphus cannot summon the appropriate sense of dread; in fact, he realizes that he doesn't actually mind who the newest addition to the team is. For all her faults, Bellatrix will probably make things more interesting. _Hell, if I know Bellatrix, I can probably count on it._

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: Thanks to my dear beta Jacalyn Hyde, because I don't know what I would do without her. And yay! Bella made the team! Reviews would be appreciated.


	11. Fight

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is not mine.

---

"_There's battle raging inside of me._" – Amy Grant

---

**Bellatrix Black**

Bellatrix leaves the Arithmancy classroom quickly, determined to get some research done in the library before dinner. After making the Quidditch team last week, she has to finish her schoolwork beforehand in order to have time for practices. However, this thought disappears when Bellatrix steps onto the fourth floor and spots Sylvia Robins, a third-year Gryffindor who, rumor has it, is Gryffindor's newest Chaser. Bellatrix grins mischievously as she looks around and realizes that they are the only two people on this part of the floor. _Well, from one new Chaser to another…_

Bellatrix silently draws her wand and sends a Trip Jinx at the unsuspecting Gryffindor. Letting out a surprised cry, the girl topples to the floor with a painful crash. Craning her head, Sylvia Robins bites down on her lip and looks at her resentfully, too stunned to do anything else. Entirely unconcerned, Bellatrix twirls her wand between slender fingers, drawling, "What's the matter, dear? Lose your footing?"

"Picking on your superiors again, Bellatrix?" a familiar voice drawls mockingly. Bellatrix watches angrily as Sirius helps the shaking girl to her feet.

Bellatrix glares at her traitor cousin. She counters, "Playing the gallant hero again, Sirius?"

Sirius ignores her. He asks Sylvia concernedly, "Are you alright?"

As the Gryffindor nods tentatively, Bellatrix smiles predatorily as she senses a potential weakness. In her most babyish voice, she mocks, "What's wrong, Siri? Did I hurt your ickle girlfriend?" Sirius' face reddens and Bellatrix merely smirks when this last comment causes the timid girl to flee.

"What's the matter, Black? Doesn't your cousin know how to choose the right side?" someone asks. They both turn briefly to see none other than Rodolphus Lestrange has arrived during the midst of the disagreement.

Ignoring Rodolphus, Sirius glares furiously, drawing his wand and aiming it at Bellatrix, who laughs perilously. "Aw, did I strike a nerve? Come on, Sirius, accidents just _happen_--" Bellatrix is cut off when she narrowly dodges a Hex that her cousin aims at her. Mouth agape, she snarls and returns the favor, daring Sirius to continue their makeshift duel. He does. As they duel, Bellatrix inattentively realizes that Rodolphus is just standing there, watching them with a look of utter amusement.

A few minutes into their fight, they manage to disarm each other at the same time, but Bellatrix refuses to back down. She tackles her cousin to the floor and proceeds to attack him with a combination of fist, knees, and fingernails. As Sirius tries to flip her over and under him, his fist slams painfully into her mouth, and Bellatrix lets out a shocked scream before she tumbles off him and onto the floor. Sirius quickly takes this opportunity to scramble to his feet.

For a few seconds, Sirius looks just as dumbstruck as she feels, but he quickly replaces the expression with a forced smirk. Bellatrix continues to stare at him numbly, so incredulous at being physically struck that she doesn't even react when warm, sticky blood begins trickling down her chin. She does, however, register Rodolphus snapping, "You _little git_! You apologize to her _right now_!"

Sirius glares at him and retorts defiantly, "And if I don't?" He probably would have added some sort of insulting comment, but he is interrupted by Rodolphus tackling him back to the floor. Although Rodolphus is bigger and stronger, Sirius is a shrewder fighter than he is, so neither one of them can manage to gain the advantage. In the meantime, Bellatrix snaps out of her daze, forcing herself to her feet. She wipes at her chin gently and winces when the back of her hand comes away covered in blood. There is the sound of approaching footsteps, and Bellatrix abruptly looks up, causing a few drops of blood to dribble onto her collar, staining it crimson.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" Her eyes blazing, McGonagall takes one look at the situation before repeating coldly, "Someone explain what exactly is going on."

Rodolphus pushes a distracted Sirius off of him, scrambling to his feet. Glowering at the younger boy, he exclaims loudly, "He _hit_ her" – McGonagall's gaze flickers towards Bellatrix's bloody appearance – "and refused to apologize, so I decided to teach him some manners--"

Sirius cuts him off, protesting defensively, "She jinxed Sylvia, Professor, and then I _had_ to defend myself when--"

Interrupting, McGonagall declares exasperatedly, "I don't know what brought this on but I must say I am quite appalled by this sort of behavior. Ms. Black, I advise you to go to the Hospital Wing, quickly. Mr. Lestrange, I am taking fifty points from Slytherin" – Sirius almost snickers – "Mr. Black, _one-hundred_ points from Gryffindor." Sirius yowls in horror, stuttering his objections before McGonagall silences him with a vivid glare. "Regardless of anything Ms. Black may or may not have done, there is no excuse for your behavior. None _whatsoever_, do you hear me? She is still a lady, and it is neither honorable nor acceptable to attack her. I had expected better of you."

With nothing else to say, McGonagall turns on her heel and marches off. Suddenly, Bellatrix remembers her wand, and searches frantically for it before she spots the object a couple feet away. She retrieves it, and with one final indescribable look at Rodolphus and one final glare at her cousin, she stomps off as well.

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: Xx starlight-moon xX is credited for letting me use her ideas, which is why this chapter exists. Much thanks to my awesome beta, Jacalyn Hyde. Anyways, Sylvia Robins is mine. It feels strange to finally own _something_. And personally, I love this chapter, especially chivalrous Roddy! Poor Bella, though, that was one nasty punch. Please R&R!


	12. Don't Know Why

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is not mine.

---

"_But you'll be on my mind."_ – Norah Jones

---

**Bellatrix Black**

After a quick visit to the Hospital Wing, Bellatrix enters the Slytherin Common Room in a marginally better mood than when there was still blood trickling down her chin. After making her way through the dimly lit passage, she hears a high voice ask, "Have you heard who Evan Rosier's girlfriend of the week is?" Bellatrix rolls her eyes as she recognizes who the voice belongs to. It is Demetria Greengrass, a second-year who is especially prone to gossip; the girl's usual quietness tends to help her acquire information because she is never suspected of eavesdropping for it.

As Bellatrix is about to turn away, she hears a familiar voice ask excitedly, "Who?" Bellatrix walks closer and spots Demetria and Narcissa seated on one of the comfortable couches, chatting amiably amidst small fits of giggling. Bellatrix makes a face – since when has her sister been so interested in trivial gossip? The pair is so enraptured by their conversation that they have not noticed her.

Bellatrix watches as Demetria shakes her head elatedly at Narcissa's latest guess before she declares, "You won't figure it out on your own. It's _Celeste Davies_."

Narcissa's mouth quirks slightly at the mention of the auburn-haired Ravenclaw. She protests with a soft laugh, "Her?! She's just about as faithful as he is!" Narcissa is about to ask for all the details when Bellatrix clears her throat loudly, alerting them to her presence. Both girls look up but Narcissa is the only one to speak, gasping, "Oh Bella! What happened?!"

"I'm _fine_, Cissa," Bellatrix insists, though Narcissa continues to stare worriedly at her sister's split lip. Narcissa's concerned gaze is reminiscent of the one Bellatrix received from Madam Pomfrey when she had stopped by the Hospital Wing earlier. As soon as the nurse stopped the bleeding and began fussing over her, Bellatrix had left as quickly as possible. She didn't escape from Madam Pomfrey to receive the same treatment from her own sister.

Narcissa says slowly, "If you say so." After years of experience, Narcissa knows when to stop talking and drop the subject, lest Bellatrix lose her temper. As Bellatrix walks away, she hears Narcissa return to her previous conversation with a chirp of, "Now, Demetria, tell me _everything_…"

Thankfully, Bellatrix finds herself alone in the dormitory. Examining her appearance in the mirror, she pouts childishly at her reflection. Her split lip looks like it's beginning to swell, and it will remain evident for the next couple of days. Remembering how she received it, her pout turns into an angry frown. _I'll get back at him if it's the last thing I do, _she vows silently. _The question is, how…_

This inquiry directs her thoughts to another matter. Why had Rodolphus fought for her? Was she simply an excuse to pick a fight with a Gryffindor? It didn't seem likely, but if she really thinks about it, there could be another reason; a question of loyalties. Although it is not uncommon for Slytherins to squabble among themselves – which they often do – they prefer to do so in private. In public, though, they are a united front, for it is how Slytherin operates to prevent any show of weakness. _Yes, that's it_, Bellatrix decides, _Lestrange and I both value Slytherin's reputation. It would have been unbecoming of him to take any side but mine._

However, taking sides in a disagreement is different from taking sides in a fight. Bellatrix has trouble recalling the last time that someone fought for her, though not for a lack of trying. It is simply that from an early age, Bellatrix has always insisted on fighting her own battles, and after many, many arguments, her choice is generally abided. She has to admit, though, that under certain circumstances, having someone fight on her behalf can be quite entertaining…

Bellatrix shrugs, deciding that whatever the reason, if Rodolphus wants to help her hurt Sirius, it's fine with her. She will welcome anyone or anything that can cause her cousin additional pain and suffering. Bellatrix suddenly grins as she has an idea. Taking a seat on the right side of her bed, she scrambles for her writing materials, setting everything in front of her on the bedside drawer. Dipping her quill in a bottle of ink, her hand hovers over the parchment hesitantly. _How should I word this?_ She makes a face, deciding that it doesn't matter for a little informal note like this, and begins in her perfect cursive, '_Lestrange…'_

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: Bellatrix only went to the Hospital Wing to stop the bleeding but she refused to have her lip healed because she doesn't want anyone to know she went, especially Sirius. It's not like she wants anyone to think she's weak. And Rosier has a lot of different girlfriends all the time, LOL. Random fact I threw in, since Demetria and Narcissa just happened to be gossiping. And I'll stop throwing in OCs, I promise. I don't actually have that many. And the note Bellatrix is writing isn't a big deal, if you were wondering. Feel free to guess what she's writing though, I love hearing other people's ideas. Please R&R!


	13. Set in Motion

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_These things are going to happen  
__Everything is set in motion._" – Sloan

---

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

After Bellatrix stomps off, Rodolphus shoots Black one last filthy look before he turns and proceeds towards his original destination. Rubbing his jaw – where the other boy managed to get in a lucky punch – Rodolphus quietly enters the library. It only takes a few minutes to find the book he wants. Then he takes a seat and flips it open before he carefully takes out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Even as his quill flits across the rough parchment, idly taking notes on this riot and that war, Rodolphus finds it difficult to concentrate because his thoughts keep returning to the previous altercation.

After History of Magic, Rodolphus had begun making his way to the library to work on his latest assignment. However, when he stepped onto the fourth floor, a girl he recognized as a Gryffindor ran past him. His curiosity got the best of him, and he walked further before he noticed Bellatrix and her younger cousin, the one in Gryffindor, in the middle of a spat. Of course, he couldn't resist alerting them of his presence before he settled back to witness an entertaining duel. He had hardly expected to become involved in a fight of his own but that changed after witnessing Black punch his cousin, an action that was probably accidental, judging by the shock on his features.

However, Rodolphus simply could not understand how Black could stand there, smirking afterwards as if he would have been proud to have hurt his cousin on purpose. Trying to imagine himself in the younger boy's place does nothing to quell the way he feels. Granted, Bellatrix had started the whole thing, but this justifies absolutely nothing. If it was another male, it would have been fine, even expected. But the very thought of striking any girl – even one as infuriating as Bellatrix – makes Rodolphus flinch. A gentleman never strikes a lady, it was as simple as that. Bellatrix is still undeniably a girl, no matter how often her actions and mannerisms come off as unladylike. Hell, Rodolphus himself has been on the receiving end of such behavior. But he was getting off topic. It was _Sirius Black_ that hit her and refused to apologize.

_Defending her was just the chivalrous thing to do, _he decides, _anyone would have done the same._

This reasoning, however, does not explain the anger Rodolphus felt at seeing Bellatrix look so vulnerable, so weak, that caused him to impulsively attack the other boy. Especially since Rodolphus is someone who tends to thinks things over thoroughly before taking action. It is unlike him to lose his temper easily, even when he is provoked. This sort of rashness is a negative quality reserved for… well, for people like _Bellatrix_. Besides being strangely impulsive, he also can't understand why he was almost delighted to hurt the younger boy just because he hurt her. _Maybe I've been around Bellatrix too long,_ he thinks ruefully, before he pushes his thoughts away so he can finish his work.

Rodolphus manages to stop thinking about the fight until the next morning, when his owl brings him an unmarked letter, with only his name scrawled elegantly on the front. He opens it and reads,

'_Lestrange,_

_I would like to commend you for the delightful job you did, inflicting injury to my prat of a cousin. However, since the encounter was so quickly interrupted, I will make the assumption that you have not completely taken your satisfaction from him, like me. Between the two of us, I think that we can find a better way to deal with him. We'll start with Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. Meet me in the Common Room at ten o' clock, the Friday after next._

– _B.B.'_

Rodolphus looks up to find Bellatrix studying him, the corner of her slightly swollen mouth lifting up in a small grin. He entertains the notion of refusing and seeing how Bellatrix would react. Chances are she would go into a hapless fury because she is the sort of person who never expects to be denied. However, the idea does sound pretty amusing, so he ends up nodding his consent instead.

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: I've been in a bit of a writing rut lately. Not writer's block, but I Just. Can't. Write. It. Properly. Ugh. Very frustrating. Denial is so annoying, isn't it? But Bella and Roddy seem to have it down to an art form. They refuse to listen to me. –Sighs- But I think it's okay, they've only known each other for a little more than a month; they're allowed to be in denial. Or they are just not as intelligent as they are supposed to be. Oh well. Is it their first date, if neither of them know about it? LOL. Please R&R!


	14. Falling For You

**My AP World History Exam is coming up, which means my updates and new fics will take even longer than usual, as I try to (hopefully) get a good grade on it with help from my review book. This will be relevant until right before the last week of May. Sorry, darlings. In the meantime, I'll work on bits and pieces though. Loves. Enjoy this chapter! And did I ever mention how much I love reviews?** **Well, more than words can describe (especially since I'm approaching 100 reviews, yay!). **

* * *

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is not mine.

**---**

"_I'm falling, falling for you  
__I fell for you."_ – Taking Back Sunday

---

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

At their first Quidditch practice of the year, Rodolphus discovers that, without Yaxley to supervise the proceedings, the team members are not able to conduct themselves or take anything seriously. His most recent example would have to be Antonin Dolohov (Slytherin's other Beater, and a fifth-year), and Evan Rosier (their Keeper), the two of them having borrowed Rodolphus' bat ten minutes ago, and, are currently trying to spell it into acting like a boomerang; convinced it will be a very useful – if not dirty – trick to play on the opposing team of the upcoming match, which just happens to be Gryffindor.

As Rodolphus is debating whether or not to remind them that Slytherin hardly needs to give Madam Hooch any more reasons – she creates enough of her own as it is – to discriminate against them, something slams into his back, causing him to drop several feet in the air before he regains control of the situation. Behind him, a distinctive and hysterical laugh lets him know, without looking, who had pelted him with the Quaffle.

Rodolphus shakes his head in silent resignation; it is moments like these that make him realize that his relationship with Bellatrix has changed very little, despite their impending plan to go to Hogsmeade. When he turns to scowl at her and make it known that, frankly, he does _not_ appreciate her latest move, he finds her grinning recklessly at him, her gray eyes dancing with mirth.

Bellatrix's actions have not gone unnoticed. Her laughter has barely subsided when Malfoy ascends with the Quaffle tucked underneath his arm, and barks, "Black, what do you think you're doing?"

She stops laughing immediately. Instead, she looks at Malfoy innocently, her eyes wide. "What do you mean? I merely lost control of the Quaffle."

Not buying her act, Malfoy snaps, "Well, 'lose control' like that again and Yaxley will _somehow_ hear about how unsatisfactory your passing skills are!" She glares at him reproachfully, but, surprisingly, says nothing. That is, until five minutes later, when Malfoy is practicing scoring goals – he never did have the best aim, a fact that only Yaxley has dared to bring up in the past – and Bellatrix declares loudly that his shooting is both appalling and disgraceful.

Rodolphus senses the beginning of an argument going on as Lucius, looking more annoyed than anything else, snaps, "I'd like to see you do better!" As they continue to argue, he watches the pair with a growing smirk. Although Bellatrix's immaturity is hardly surprising, Lucius' is. He is two years older than her and he also happens to be a Prefect: two facts which make this situation all the more amusing.

Suddenly, Rodolphus starts when a Bludger narrowly misses him as it flies past, searching for a target. He watches concernedly as it begins flying in the general direction of Bellatrix and Malfoy. He quickly starts looking for Dolohov – in hope that he can redirect the Bludger – but sees him on the other side of the field. Turning back to the situation, Rodolphus calms as he decides, _It will either abruptly change direction, or one of them will see it and warn the other._

As if to contradict his thoughts, the Bludger only increases its speed in the same direction, and Malfoy raises an eyebrow as he registers the impending danger but doesn't say anything, nonchalantly ascending a few feet higher on his broom. It is _Bellatrix _who remains unaware, _Bellatrix_ with her back to the Bludger.

"Black! _Watch out!"_ Rodolphus shouts instinctively.

Bellatrix does not turn in time to register his warning. As Rodolphus watches, wincing, the Bludger slams into the back of her head with an ear-splitting crack. Bellatrix gasps in pain and shock, her body jerking at the impact before slumping forward as she loses consciousness. He swears vividly under his breath as she limply slips off her broom and starts to fall.

Rodolphus speeds up into a nosedive, ignoring the shouting in the distance. Fifteen feet from the ground, he manages to get under Bellatrix's prone form and catch her. However, the momentum of the dive and her added weight makes him unable to slow down in time. They both slip from his broom. Bellatrix is thrown free of his hold, rolling several feet in the grass but relatively uninjured from the landing.

Rodolphus is not as lucky. He curses as he crashes into the ground, his right ankle taking the brunt of his fall. He is almost positive that the sickening crack he heard is bone splitting into multiple pieces, a realization that strongly unsettles his stomach. He grits his teeth against the burning sensation in his lower leg, while the rest of his body is numb from the pain. Rodolphus blinks repeatedly, unsuccessfully trying to clear his blurry vision, but only succeeds in causing his head to spin. Dizzy, he hears faint shouting in the distance before he falls unconscious.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ As always, much thanks to my dear beta, Jacalyn Hyde. Xx starlight-moon xX and I discussed Bellatrix accidentally being hit with a Bludger; xoxLewrahxox once mentioned an argument about shooting that I tweaked a bit. And song lyrics…feel free to take that literally or figuratively. I certainly won't hint at you. And wasn't it such a strange coincidence that Rodolphus didn't have his bat? –snorts- Yeah, sure. And Bella's been having a horrible month. First that fight with Sirius, and now this… -sighs- Anyways, people, how do you think Bella will react to this incident? I'll give you a cookie if you guess right!


	15. Dazed, Beautiful & Bruised

**I'm back, my darlings! It feels like I haven't updated since forever! I'm sad to announce that my Advance Placement World History did not go very well. But it's behind me and I'll stop stressing out about it.**

**Guess what? I've reached 100 reviews! I'm wonderfully ecstatic, LOL. And yes, I'm making a big deal out of it. But oh well. –cheers- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

"_Dazed, beautiful, and bruised  
__Blame is not a one way street._" – Catatonia

---

**Bellatrix Black**

When she wakes, Bellatrix's head is pounding furiously, like there is a small rock rolling around, bashing her brain. Her nausea, aching body, and parched throat make the experience altogether unpleasant. She is careful not to move her head as she tries to understand what is happening. _What is she doing here? Where is __**here**__? _

She opens her eyes and regrets doing so immediately. At first glance, _everything_ is blinding white; from the ceiling to the walls and the hangings . . . She's in the Hospital Wing.

"I thought you'd never wake up," someone announces.

Bellatrix almost jumps before she recognizes who it is, and, when she does, she sits up very slowly. Rodolphus Lestrange is sprawled in a chair, his legs propped up casually on another. "What happened?" she asks groggily.

"You don't remember?"

"If I did, would I ask?" she demands, feeling a little more like her usual self.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," he says, looking slightly amused before he sobers up again. "You were hit with a Bludger at Quidditch practice . . . do you recall anything?" he asks, when she stares at him blankly for several seconds.

Bellatrix tries to fight through the haze that clouds her mind. She vaguely remembers arguing with . . . Malfoy, stupid, pompous Malfoy, for some reason or another. It seemed like he was looking at something behind her, right before there was a burst of blinding pain and everything went completely black . . .

"Malfoy," Bellatrix croaks, before she starts coughing from the dryness in her mouth. "I'll . . . kill . . . him," she chokes out angrily between gasps. Rodolphus raises an eyebrow and wordlessly reaches for the pitcher of water on her bedside table and pours some into a glass for her. She quickly gulps down its contents, more concerned with quenching her thirst than the propriety that would have her drinking in nice, little ladylike sips.

Bellatrix tentatively lowers the glass, and this is also when she notices a string of ugly bruises trailing her lower arm. Her alarm must have been obvious, because Rodolphus notices as well. "You hit the ground when you, uh, fell."

Her recent memories are returning in bits and pieces now, but not as quickly as she wants them to. She is currently able to recall that she was arguing with Malfoy over his atrocious shooting. But, wait . . . there _is_ a faint recollection of falling. She was unconscious and slipped off her broom . . . and then what? Bellatrix looks up and notices some emotion – nervousness, maybe – flickering on Rodolphus' face.

Another memory comes rushing back into her mind. "You called me," she announces with a frown. Her skull is starting to ache again.

"I was trying to warn you."

She continues to stare at him as she tries to string together two coherent thoughts, a task that sounds easier than it actually is. She remembers that she hit him with the Quaffle, so why is he being so kind to her? Her eyes narrow suspiciously – did he have something to do with all of this? The words burst out of her mouth before she can stop them, more accusing that she intends them to be. "_What_ did you do?"

"Pardon?"

"You . . . you're being so nice all of the sudden, and after I hit you with the Quaffle . . . and . . ." Bellatrix trails off uncertainly, but the damage has already been done.

He blinks in disbelief and jumps to his feet. He splutters, "What? Are you accusing me of putting you here?!"

Bellatrix bristles at his raised voice. She has never appreciated being spoken to like this, and she sure as hell does not appreciate it now. "What if I am?" she snaps defensively.

"You're bloody delusional, that's what!"

She glares at him. "If I am, it's with good reason. You almost cracked my head open!" she declares, not entirely sure when she assumed his yelling as proof that this whole incident was his fault. If only she didn't have such a blasted headache to deal with . . .

His temper finally getting the best of him, Rodolphus retorts very tartly, "Well, it's not like it hurt anything important, is it?"

"Get out!" she snaps, and, in one of her infamous rages, she hurls her water glass at him to emphasize the point, only wishing that she had time to refill it first.

Rodolphus fumbles to catch her throw, and, if Bellatrix wasn't so angry, she would be impressed by his quick reflexes. He slams the glass down on the bedside table. "With _pleasure,_" he growls before storming out the door.

Less than thirty seconds later, Narcissa walks in, looking utterly confused as she gestures weakly at the doorway. "Bella, Rodolphus Lestrange just stormed out of here."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

Narcissa purses her lips but wisely chooses not to comment on Bellatrix's sudden fury. Instead, she exclaims, "Bella, do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard what happened? I told you Quidditch is much too dangerous!"

Bellatrix blinks, distracted. "Who told you?"

"Um . . . Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa mutters. "The team captain sent him or something like that . . ." If Bellatrix didn't have such a blinding headache, she would make more of the slight blush on her sister's cheeks. Instead, they are interrupted by none other than Madam Pomfrey. The nurse announces, "You need your rest, Ms. Black. No more visitors today."

"But it's only six in the evening," Bellatrix protests.

Narcissa, always the good girl, nods. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll come visit you first thing tomorrow, I promise." Before Bella can stop her, she slips meekly from the room.

Madam Pomfrey is still giving her that you'd-better-rest look. Bellatrix mutters under her breath, "Alright, alright." She reluctantly makes a show of lying down and drawing the blankets around her. "Happy?" she demands.

Madam Pomfrey looks mildly taken aback by her attitude but silently returns to her office, shaking her head. Bellatrix lowers her head to her pillow, refusing to admit that she might actually be in need of sleep. _I have to deal with Lestrange later and then I have to kill Malfoy . . ._ she decides before sleep overtakes her.

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: Thanks to my beta, Jacalyn Hyde. I'm not sure who I should blame for this fight. Rodolphus, obviously, should be upset that she's accusing him. But Bellatrix is still concussed and obviously not up to the task of being logical. And Rodolphus doesn't immediately tell her that he saved her because, well, what reason would he give for being so concerned? Stupid pride. Please R&R!


	16. Gives You Hell

**I know I've been AWOL. Am I sorry? Yes, I am. If I had a Time-Turner, would I change this? No, I wouldn't have. I really wouldn't have been gone if I could help it. But I've finally survived all my exams, so I can return to the wonderful world of fanfiction. As a bit of an apology, this is one of my longest chapters.**

**Also, as another part of my apology (and a gift to all you readers for sticking with me), I have published an addition fanfic that I think you "AiL" readers will enjoy. At least, I hope so. It's called "Don't Look Away: A Drabble Collection." Check it out please. It's all about Bellatrix/Rodolphus. I hope you enjoy it too. **

**Also, I have this new collection of one-shots that I started, about Slytherin Sortings. The first chapter (and only one so far) is Bellatrix. Check it out if you want!**

**So what is this fic about? I only remembered that I relented on how long Bellatrix stays in the Hospital Wing (now, she's been there for a day since the last chapter) because I think it's more amusing this way.**

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is not mine.

**---**

"_And you're the fool, I'm just as well  
__I hope it gives you hell._" – The All-American Rejects

---

**Bellatrix Black**

The second morning of Bellatrix's stay is a Thursday, and it begins with a visit from her parents. After her father is assured that his precious daughter will soon recover and the only culprit responsible for her injuries was a wayward Bludger, he praises her for using her athletic ability in a manner that will benefit Slytherin before declaring that he and Druella are leaving. Her mother, on the other hand, looks sorely tempted to stay and thoroughly chasten her for her actions, but would not do so after her husband has commended Bellatrix for it. Instead, she gently scolds Narcissa – who sinks even lower into the ground after her father barely speaks two words to her – for not keeping a better watch over her sister.

The following afternoon, at half past twelve, Bellatrix is half-heartedly nibbling on her lunch under Madam Pomfrey's watchful gaze when Yaxley storms in, declaring that a concussion should, in no shape or form, hinder a player's ability to attend that day's Quidditch practice. This earns him a very long and angry speech from the nurse about how he has his priorities wrong. Yaxley leaves very abruptly, looking slightly abashed, deciding that having the whole team at practice isn't worth dealing with the nurse's wrath.

Bellatrix chooses this moment to suggest to Madam Pomfrey that she is feeling well enough to leave the Hospital Wing tomorrow, arguing that she should be fine if she refrains from Quidditch, which seems to be the nurse's main concern. After Madam Pomfrey seems to realize she will have no peace until she gives in, she reluctantly agrees, on the condition that Bellatrix will take things slowly for the next couple of days. Bellatrix promises, though she intends to do no such thing.

The next morning, Bellatrix does some investigating and finds Malfoy with a few other Slytherins in Dungeon Five. The other boys are hovering over a cauldron, brewing an unfamiliar potion – probably against the rules– while Malfoy is acting as a very poor sentry, not even paying attention to the entrance.

Bellatrix peeks hesitantly into the dungeon, and aims determinedly at the back of Malfoy's head, muttering, "_Incendio._" Flames burst from the tip of her wand, and then there is an anguished howl. She dashes away before anyone can bother to identify her, smirking, half wishing she could claim credit for her splendid work.

Bellatrix's grin has slowly faded by the time she arrives at the entrance of the Slytherin common room. On a hunch, she decides to see if a certain someone is waiting for her, though the chance is unlikely. "_Belladonna_," she orders the stone slab and then makes her way through the dark passage; she comes to a sudden halt when she sees a familiar boy sprawled on a couch, seemingly waiting for someone.

"Lestrange," she calls, mildly impressed that he plans to go through with their arrangement to visit Hogsmeade and find a method to prank her cousin. Rodolphus turns, looking slightly shocked; apparently, he has the impression that any previous meetings should be canceled after an altercation like theirs. In response, Bellatrix says coolly, "I don't plan on going back on my word. Do you?"

Rodolphus knows a challenge when he hears one. "No, I suppose not. Let's go."

By two o' clock in the afternoon, Bellatrix is ready to declare this little trip to Hogsmeade to be one of the worst occasions ever. For the most part, they refuse to speak to each other, and, when the silence becomes too awkward, one of them tries to start a conversation that the other one kills with terse words.

By the time they return to school, Bellatrix is relieved, until she realizes that she and Rodolphus still have to use the purchased items. Around the corner from the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, she says tightly, "Sirius will be alone. We'll wait here."

There is utter silence as they wait, and, for the first time in a long time, Bellatrix wishes her cousin would just show up. Finally, Sirius appears, looking as annoying as ever. She hesitates, trying to decide on the best way to proceed with this task. _Oh, to hell with it_, she thinks. She proceeds to throw all the items in her cousin's direction, and, looking very amused, Rodolphus follows her example.

As they watch Sirius try to escape from multiple Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, Explodable Balloons, and Stink Pellets, Bellatrix almost chokes on her laughter, muffling the sound with her hands. At one moment, she actually smiles at Rodolphus in her mirth, until she remembers she does not like him. After she has enough of the entertaining sight, Bellatrix walks away with a curt goodbye.

As soon as Bellatrix returns to the Slytherin common room, she hears her name. She turns to see a relieved Narcissa. "Bella! You could have told me you were going to leave the Hospital Wing! I looked for you all morning!"

Bellatrix waves dismissively, though secretly touched by her sister's concern. "Oh, Cissy, don't be dramatic." She smiles sardonically. "I just had some things to take care of."

Hardly a stranger to her pranks, Narcissa looks at her suspiciously. "It pains me to ask you this . . . but what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, Cissy. Coincidentally though, our cousin was just attacked by magical joke items, and someone's hair was just set on fire."

Narcissa's eyes are as wide as saucers. "Oh, Bella! You _didn't_!"

"That's right. _I_ didn't," Bellatrix says cheerily. Her gleeful expression fades somewhat as she adds, "However, there is something that must be done about a certain Rodolphus Lestrange. I haven't had time to . . ." She trails on when she notices Narcissa staring at her confusedly. "What, Cissy?"

Tentatively, she says, "I don't understand why you would want to hurt the person who saved you."

Bellatrix looks at her sister very sharply. "_What!?_"

"Really," Narcissa insists. "The first time I visited you was while you were still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey was scolding him." She pauses, wincing slightly. "You wouldn't be interested in all the details, but the gist of it is that he caught you but ended up falling and shattering all of the bones in his ankle."

Bellatrix stares at her. Abruptly, she says, "I'm tired. I think I'll get some rest."

Hearing this, Narcissa agrees full-heartedly, promising to wake her for dinner after she returns from the library. Bellatrix nods inattentively, walking away. If what Narcissa says is true – it is; Narcissa never lies to her – then Bellatrix has acted ridiculously today. She _loathes_ being wrong – almost as much as she hates to admit to it - but this time she is. Bellatrix winces at a horrible notion: she might even have to . . . apologize.

_Damn it._

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ About Bellatrix's parents . . . Cygnus Black favors Bellatrix because she is very similar to him – a true Black. He doesn't care about Narcissa very much because she came along a year after her sister, a time when he was preoccupied with Bellatrix. And she has blonde hair – definitely not a Black trait that he would value. Druella Black likes Narcissa because she is proper and ladylike, and dislikes Bellatrix for not having the same qualities.


End file.
